1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure devices for use with motor vehicle master cylinders and, more particularly, to closure devices which are intended to be temporarily secured in position on a top opening of a master cylinder during bleeding of a hydraulic system of which the master cylinder is a part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, closure devices for temporary attachment to the master cylinders of motor vehicles have usually comprised a closure member adapted to fit over and to seal an opening in the top of a master cylinder, the closure member being provided with a nipple for attachment of a hydraulic line, and a retainer arrangement for securing the closure member in position on the master cylinder opening. This closure arrangement has comprised a chain or an elastic cord, which is secured to opposite lateral edges of the retainer member and which extends therefrom beneath the underside of the master cylinder, when in use, so as to pull the closure member downwardly onto the master cylinder.
During the installation of such a prior art closure device, the chain or cord is normally secured at one end to one lateral edge of the closure member, and the closure member is then placed on the master cylinder, with the chain or cord dangling down one side of the master cylinder. The person installing the closure device then reaches down past the opposite side of the master cylinder, and passes his hand beneath the master cylinder so as to grip the free end of the chain or cord, which is then pulled beneath the master cylinder and up past the opposite side of the master cylinder so that it can be secured to the opposite lateral edge of the closure member.
In modern motor vehicles, however, the various components of the engine and other nearby components of the vehicle, including the master cylinder of the hydraulic system, are packed much more closely together than was the case in the past. There is consequently much less space available to provide access for insertion of a hand downwardly and underneath the master cylinder than was the case with old fashioned engines, and modern vehicles have therefore made the task of securing a closure member onto a master cylinder considerably more difficult than previously.